Little KrisTao
by TaoRisJae
Summary: Tao seorang bocah berumur 4 tahun, anak dari pasangan Junmyeon dan Yixing. Bocah yang manja dan keras kepala. Apa jadinya jika saat liburan ke Changsa dia bertemu dengan bocah berumur 6 tahun bernama Kris yang ternyata lebih keras kepala dari pada Tao? Dan apa sebenarnya tujuan Kris? KrisTao / TaoRis / FanTao
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Junmyeon as Tao's Daddy ( 28 ) tahun

Yixing as Tao's Mommy ( 26 ) tahun

Tao as Child ( 4 ) tahun

All couple EXO

**YAOI / No GS**

**TYPO (s)**

**Disclaimer : Tao bukan milik saya, tapi Hwang Ja Do adalah milik saya * dijambak***

**SuLay pulang kampung ke kampung halaman Lay di Changsa bersama Tao. Tak disangka, disana Tao kecil yang keras kepala dan manja bertemu dengan seorang bocah 6 tahun yang lebih keras kepala dan manja -manja setelah bertemu Tao- daripada Tao sendiri. Persaingan di mulai !**

" Xing baby, kau yakin akan berangkat ke Changsa bersama Tao besok pagi tanpa aku?" tanya Junmyeon dari atas kasur kepada istrinya, Zhang Yixing yang sekarang berganti marga menjadi Huang Yixing yang saat ini sedang memasukkan pakaian-pakaian ke dalam koper besar bergambar uang, dan terdapat mainan kepala panda yang terbuat dari emas menghiasi permukaan koper itu. Maklum, kata Junmyeon itu tanda orang tak punya, maksudnya tak punya kesengsaraan.

" Astaga Huang Junmyeooooon, ini sudah ke 35 kalinya kau menanyakan hal yang sama dan sudah pasti jawabanku adalah SANGAT YAKIN! " Yixing memandang suaminya yang dipanggilnya tadi dengan sebutan Huang Junmyeon.

" Tapi Xing ba- "

" Demi Tuhan Junmyeon, aku dan baby Tao hanya berangkat 2 hari lebih dahulu dan kau akan segera menyusul kami begitu pekerjaanmu selesai. Lagi pula itu juga karena kesalahan mu sendiri yang suka 'memakan ku' tanpa kenal waktu sehingga pekerjaanmu terbengkalai dan menumpuk!" Yixing membentak suami tersayangnya itu, sedikit tidak sopan memang. Yixing ingat sekali 7 hari sebelum hari ini, Yixing menyuruh Junmyeon menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat karena mereka berencana akan ke Changsa secara bersama. Namun angan tinggal lah angan, selama 2 hari setelahnya Junmyeon malah 'memakan' Yixing di pagi hari, dan itu mengakibatkan Junmyeon terlambat bekerja dan akhirnya memilih tidak masuk kerja. Memang sih, perusahaan tempat Junmyeon bekerja adalah milik orang tua Junmyeon. Tapi bukan berarti bisa sesuka hati Junmyeon kan? Dan akhirnya terjadilah keputusan sepihak dari Yixing yang memutuskan Yixing dan Tao berangkat lebih dahulu, dan Junmyeon berangkat 2 hari setelahnya.

" Tapi bagaimana denganku? Aku tak bisa menghabiskan malamku tanpa jatah dari mu, Xing.." Oh, ternyata 'itu' alasan Junmyeon..

" Aku tidak peduli. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa meminta jatah pada Ozi" Yixing menyeringai cantik, sementara Junmyeon matanya mulai berkaca- kaca *efek silau karena seringaian Yixing yang saat itu gigi Yixing nyempil keluar*

Sebenarnya siapa itu Ozi? Kenapa Yixing rela Junmyeon meminta jatah pada Ozi? Oh, ternyata Ozi adalah boneka panda yang di pakaikan bra oleh Tao setiap malam. Ingat, Ozi memakai bikini, dan hanya Tao yang bisa memberi alasan kenapa Ozi harus memakai bra..

"Baiklah, tapi malam ini ijinkan aku memakanmu non stop sampai pagi" Junmyeon turun dari atas kasur, kemudian memeluk 'istri' tercintanya.

" Kau gila, bodoh. Besok jam 8 pagi aku akan berangkat bersama Tao. Aku tidak mau tubuhku remuk" Yixing berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Junmyeon.

" Hahaha tidak akan Xing!" Junmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing. Namun tak lama, karena tiba-tiba...

BRAK!

Pintu kamar terbuka dan kemudian muncullah seorang anak bermata panda dengan air mata yang bercucuran di pipi gembulnya. Junmyeon yang malang, ternyata Junmyeon lupa mengunci pintu -_-

" Hiks.. Huweeee..." Sang bocah panda yang ternyata anak mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar sambil menangis. Di tangan kanan Tao terdapat bra berjumlah 8 buah dan berwarna-warni, sementara di tangan kirinya memegang sebuah boneka panda yang diketahui bernama Ozi.

Yixing segera melepaskan pelukan Junmyeon dan berlari mendekati Tao.

" Tao sayang, Tao kenapa menangis" Yixing menggendong dan membawaTao ketempat tidur dengan Tao yang masih setia dengan air mata dan properti-properti di tangannya.

"Hiks.. Tadi.. Tao mau memakaikan Oji ( Ozi ) kacamata * kacamata maksud Tao adalah bra* .. Hiks.. Tapi telnyata cucu ( susu ) di tangan Tao tumpah, dan cucuny kena ke cemua kacamata Oji... Huweeee cekalang Oji gak punya kacamata lagi mommy... Huweeee Tao gak bica minum cucu Oji lagi" tangisan Tao semakin kencang.

Yixing menggangguk mengerti, kemudian tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Tao. " sudah sayang, Tao jangan menangis lagi, malam ini Tao boleh tidur dan minum susu dari momy. Besok kacamata oji kita beli lagi".

Tao mendongak namun air matanya masih sedikit menetes. " benalkah itu mommy? Becok kita beli kacamata buat Oji?"

" Iya sayang..."

" Yey! Becok kita belikan yang belampu-lampu *berlampu-lampu* ya momy? " Tao tersenyum senang.

" okey sayang! daddy mu akan segera memesannya malam ini dan besok harus sudah selesai. Sekarang, ayo kita tidur" Yixing tersenyum penuh arti pada Junmyeon yang hanya bisa memandang Yixing horor. Yixing acuh, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya sambil mendekap Tao yang menyusu di dada Yixing. Tapi sepertinya Tao langsung tertidur dan sedang memimpikan boneka pandanya memakai bra berlampu, buktinya terdengar gumaman Tao sepeti ini "oji, oji cantik pakai kacamata belampu, nanti Tao boleh pinjam kan?" Seperti itulah.

Sementara itu Junmyeon hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya. Sudah gagal mendapatkan jatah malam ini sampai 2 hari ke depan, dan malam ini Junmyeon harus segera memesan bra berlampu untuk boneka kesayangan anak semata wayangnya. Walaupun permintaan Tao tidak masuk akal, Junmyeon tidak akan sanggup menolak permintaan Tao, lagi pula Junmyeon itu kaya, jadi bra berlampu bukan hal yang sulit didapatkan.

" Hallo aku Junmyeon. Aku ingin memesan bra berlampu berjumlah 12 buah dan besok jam 7 pagi harus tiba dirumah ku. Ukuran XXL *maklum boneka panda Tao kan besar*. Jangan tanya untuk siapa karena aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Sekian dan terima kasih." Junmyeon membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur setelah memesan bra berlampu tadi. Namun sebelumnya dia berdo dulu agar dia tahan tanpa jatah dari istrinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Tao begitu terobsesi membuat Ozi memakai bra? Mengapa Tao menyusu di dada Yixing, padahal Yixing adalah seorang pria? Mari kita jelaskan.

**Flashback**

Mulai dari usia 2 tahun Tao mempunyai kebiasaan menyusu di dada Yixing setiap malam. Dan hal itu tentu saja tidak bagus, apalagi dada Yixing sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan air susu. Namun hal itu juga tidak bisa di cegah, karena jika Tao tidak menyusu di dada Yixing, Tao tidak bisa tidur, bahkan Tao juga pernah demam hanya karena tidak menyusu. Dan anehnya, Tao hanya ingin menyusu di malam hari, ingat di MALAM HARI. Waktu dimana Junmyeon melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Tao pada Yixing.

Dan beruntung bagi Junmyeon, tepat saat malam setelah pesta ulang tahun Tao yang ke-3, Tao tiba-tiba tidak mau menyusu di dada Yixing. Kenapa? Karena tepat pada ulang tahun Tao saat itu pasangan Jun-Xing mengundang teman-teman mereka. Dan saat itulah Tao kecil sedang melihat seorang ibu muda bernama Hyuna membuka bra-nya untuk menyusui anaknya yang bernama Choi Youngjae.

Tao langsung tertarik melihat bra yang menurut Tao adalah kacamata itu, dan malam harinya Tao menangis karena Tao ingin Yixing juga memakai kacamata -bra- seperti yang dipakai tentu saja bingung ketika Tao menangis sambil mengatakan "mommy haluc ( harus ) memakai kacamata cepelti yang dipakai momynya Youngjae''

Yixing yang semakin bingung pun hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Tao dengan memakai kacamata *kacamata yang sebenarnya* di wajahnya. Namun..

" Huweeee bukan kacamata cepelti itu, mom.. Tapi kacamata yang dipakai di cini (sini,) mom" ujar Tao sambil menunjukkan kedua dada Yixing ketika Tao mengatakan ' di cini ' . Terlihat imut memang, tapi terlihat horor di mata Junmyeon.

Yixing mengerti sekarang " Oh Tuhan.. JUNMYEON SEKARANG JUGA CEPAT BELIKAN BRA YANG PAS DENGAN UKURAN TUBUHKU. CEPAT!"

3 bulan setelahnya, setiap malam Yixing selalu memakai bra demi menuruti permintaan Tao. Dan keburuntungan berpihak kembali pada Junmyeon . Saat itu di rumah keluarga Junmyeon mengadakan arisan. Dan Youngjae datang kembali di bawa oleh ibunya, yaitu Hyuna.

Saat itu Youngjae membawa boneka Chukki, Tao yang heran melihat boneka itu pun mendekati Youngjae..

" Jae, apa itu yang ada ditangan mu?" ucap Tao sambil menunjuk boneka Chukki di tangan Youngjae.

" ini boneka punya Jae, kemalin ( kemarin ) anak teman papa Jae yang belnama Jaebum ngacih ( ngasih ) boneka ini buat Jae, katanya kalena Jaebum hyung cuka ( suka ) sama Jae.." ucap Youngjae polos. What the Hell buat Jaebum, boneka Chukki tanda suka? -_-

" Oh, Tao boleh pinjam ya?" Tao menatap Youngjae penuh harap.

" Tidak, tidak boleh. Tao macih anak-anak, jadi Tao gak boleh main boneka!" ucap Youngjae.

Mata Tao mulai berkaca-kaca, karena suara Youngjae terdengar seperti membentak Tao dan itu membuat Tao ketakutan. Bibir kucing Tao mulai sedikit bergetar menahan tangisan. "Ke..ke..napa Jae bilang Tao macih anak-anak? T-tao kan lebih tinggi dari Jae.." air mata Tao mulai keluar, namun masih belum mengeluarkan isak tangis.

" Tao kan macih cuka minum cucu tante Icing *Yixing* Jae tadi dengal tante Icing celita cama mama Jae! Jadi Tao macih anak-anak!

" Jae juga macih minum cucu tante Yuna * Hyuna * Tao liat Jae minum cucu waktu ulang tahun Tao." Tao masih tidak terima dikatakan anak kecil.

" Itu kan dulu, cekalang tidak Jaebum hyung, kalau mau becal jangan minum cucu mama lagi dan jangan lupa buat main boneka"

Tao terdiam mencerna kata-kata Youngjae, tak lama kemudian.. "Huweeeee momy, Tao mau boneka. Cepat belikan Tao boneka! Huweeee"

Malam harinya, Tao berbaring ditempat tidur kecilnya dengan sebuah boneka panda bernama Ozi yang di beli Tao tadi siang. Dia mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun tidak bisa, Tao masih belum terbiasa tidur tanpa menyusu di dada Yixing dahulu. Tao melirik Yixing di sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya *Tao satu kamar dengan Junmyeon dan Yixing, hanya saja beda tempat tidur* dan memandang dada Yixing dengan sendu. Ingin rasanya Tao menyusu pada Yixing, namun dia teringat kata-kata Youngjae tadi siang kalau mau besar, maka tidak boleh menyusu di dada ibunya lagi.

Tao berpikir keras, tak lama Tao tersenyum senang. " Youngjae bilang cuma tidak boleh minum cucu momy, belalti ( berarti ) Tao boleh minum cucu dali (dari) Ozi kan? "

Dan mulai malam itu Tao tidak menyusu pada Yixing lagi, tetapi menyusu pada boneka pandanya yang selalu di pakaikan bra oleh Tao. Tao bahagia, Junmyeon sangat bahagia, sementara Yixing menderita karena Junmyeon akan semakin bebas menggantikan kebiasaan Tao.

Flashback off

TBC

Oke ini emang absurd banget.. T_T

Di chapter ini yang muncul baru keluarga Junmyeon dan Keluarga Hyuna.. Tapi Chapter depan adalah kebanyakan KrisTao with Sulay Chanbaek. Kenapa ChanBaek? Karena ChanBaek orang tua Kris :3 Dan ini cuma 3 Chapter

Maaf kalau typo bertebaran, dan maaf buat yang gak suka cerita ini T_T

See you next time :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Little KrisTao **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Junmyeon as Tao's Daddy ( 28 ) tahun**

**Yixing as Tao's Mommy ( 26 ) tahun**

**Tao as Child ( 4 ) tahun**

**All couple EXO**

**YAOI / No GS**

**TYPO (s)**

.

.

.

**SuLay pulang kampung ke kampung halaman Lay di Changsa bersama Tao. Tak disangka, disana Tao kecil yang keras kepala dan manja bertemu dengan seorang bocah 6 tahun yang lebih keras kepala dan manja -manja setelah bertemu Tao- daripada Tao sendiri. Persaingan di mulai !**

**Chapter 2**

.

Yixing, Junmyeon dan Tao sudah berada di bandara sekarang. Mereka duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan untuk para penghuni bandara.

Tao sudah duduk manis di kursi itu, di temani oleh bonekanya yang bernama Ozi. "Oji.. Tao cuka cekali Oji pakai kacamata ini. Ini beda cekali cama kacamata Oji dulu" Tao menatap takjub Ozi yang berada di tangannya. Ozi memakai bra yang memang terlihat cantik sekali.

Seperti yang telah di rencanakan sebelumnya, bra itu memang berlampu. Mungkin bagi kalian biasa saja. Tapi bra itu begitu istimewa, karena di bagian luarnya di berikan perhiasan yang terbuat dari BERLIAN. Jadi walau pun lampu bra itu mati, bra milik Ozi akan tetap mengeluarkan sinar berwarna-warni dan berkilau jika terkena sinar matahari. Junmyeon sengaja memesan bra seperti itu, alasan Junmyeon adalah "Aku hanya ingin berbaik hati pada orang lain. Mereka pasti tidak pernah melihat BERLIAN, jadi dengan cara ini aku bisa membuat mereka menjadi pernah melihat berlian."

Dan sepertinya alasan Junmyeon memang tepat, karena begitu tiba di bandara, Tao dan Ozi langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Namun sangat di sayangkan, Junmyeon mengira orang-orang di bandara itu karena kagum melihat bra yang di pakai oleh Ozi, padahal yang sebenarnya adalah orang-orang kaget melihat ada bocah yang memiliki boneka aneh seperti Ozi.

Baiklah, sekarang kita tinggalkan dulu Tao yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya bersama Ozi. Mari kita intip keadaan pasangan Junmyeon dan Yixing.

"Yixing~"

"Tidak Junmyeon."

"Yixing..."

"Tidak."

Terlihat Junmyeon yang sedang mentoel-toel dagu Yixing. Sepertinya Junmyeon masih berusaha membujuk Yixing agar mereka berangkat bersama.

"Yixing, aku mohon... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu..~"

Dugh! Sebuah bra milik Ozi di lemparkan Yixing ke wajah Junmyeon. "Kau pikir aku akan mati, hah?! Tutup mulutmu atau tidak ada jatah selama 1 tahun"

Suasana hening seketika, hingga akhirnya Tao datang menghampiri Junmyeon dan Yixing.

"Mommy, Daddy, Tao ke toilet dulu ya. Oji haluc poop dulu, Tao gak mau nanti Oji poop di pangkuan Tao. Jolok (jorok), mom" Tao bergidik ngeri membayangkan fantasi anehnya tentang Ozi barusan.

"Oh Tao benar juga. Iya cepat suruh Ozi poop dulu, nanti kotorannya bau~" Yixing bergidik ngeri juga membayangkan Ozi poop di pangkuan Tao, dan Yixing juga menutup hidungnya seakan-akan merasakan bau kotoran dari Ozi.

"Iya mom, Tao juga gak kuat" sahut Tao

"Tao mau mommy temani?"

"Tidak ucah mom, kan kamal mandinya ada di cebelah kita?" ujar Tao sambil menunjukkan sisi kiri mereka.

"Oh iya, momy baru sadar heheh" Yixing menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yixing baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi mereka duduk di kursi di samping toilet.

"Tao pelgi dulu, mom." Tao melangkah kan kakinya menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa Ozi di gendongannya.

Junmyeon hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya mendengar ucapan Tao dan Yixing. 'Mereka akan membunuhku dengan kegilaan mereka sendiri' itu jeritan hati Junmyeon.

.

.

Setelah Tao pergi suasana di tempat Yixing dan Junmyeon kembali hening. Nyali Junmyeon menciut seketika begitu mendengar ancaman dari Yixing tadi. Namun bukan Junmyeon namanya jika tidak punya ide lagi. Namanya juga orang kaya, pasti kaya ide juga dong.

Baiklah Xing, kalau kau tidak mau berangkat 2 hari lagi bersama ku, sebagai gantinya beri aku 'jatah' sekarang"

Yixing memandang Junmyeon horor "Dasar gila! Setengah jam lagi pesawatnya berangkat bodoh!"

"Ayolah Xing, apa kau tidak kasihan pada ku dan pada 'ini'?" Junmyeon memandang Yixing penuh harapan, tangannya menunjuk 'adik kecilnya' ketika mengatakan 'ini'

Yixing terdiam sejenak, sepertinya Yixing mulai terpengaruh akan kata-kata Junmyeon. "Tapi... Pesawatnya sebentar lagi akan berangkat, Junmyeon. Lagi pula bagaimana dengan Tao? Dia tidak mungkin melihat kita melakukan 'itu' kan?"

Junmyeon mengeluarkan smirknya. "Tenang saja, My Princess Yixing. Aku Junmyeon, sudah mempersiapkan segalanya",

Junmyeon menjentikkan jarinya, dan tak lama muncul seorang pria muda berstatus sebagai bodyguard keluarga Junmyeon. "Jackson, Persiapkan 1 Helikopter untuk keberangkatan anak dan istri ku ke Changsa. Berangkat 2 Jam lagi. Dan tolong jaga Tao selama kami berdua pergi. Dan sekarang berikan kunci hotel yang sudah ku pesankan padamu" ucap Junmyeon tanpa jeda.

"Perintah segera di jalankan, Tuan. Ini kuncinya" ujar sang bodyguard aka Jackson sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat.

Yixing hanya mengangakan mulutnya begitu mengetahui bahwa masalah itu begitu mudah si selesaikan oleh suami KAYAnya ini. Kan sudah di bilang Junmyeon itu orang kaya, jadi Junmyeon itu kaya ide juga, Xing. Kok bingung sih, Xing?

.

.

.

5 Jam kemudian

.

.

.

Setelah 3 Jam berada di dalam helikopter, akhirnya Yixing dan Tao sampai di Changsa airport.

"Astaga.. Akhirnya sampai juga~" Yixing meregangkan kedua tangannya begitu keluar dari helikopter, tubuhnya berasa remuk setelah satu setengah jam menghabiskan 'waktu' bersama Junmyeon di Hotel tadi.

Tao ikut keluar di bawa oleh Jackson. Wajahnya tampak murung. Tangannya masih setia menggendong Ozi.

"Sayang, kamu kenapa cemberut begitu?" Yixing segera datang menghampiri Tao, lalu membawa Tao ke dalam gendongannya. Sementara itu Tao hanya diam tanpa membalas pertanyaan Yixing. Pandangan matanya tajam dan bibirnya mengerucut imut. Sebenarnya Tao sudah cemberut seperti ini sejak Junmyeon dan Yixing kembali dari hotel, hanya saja Yixing yang terlalu lelah akibat habis dimakan Junmyeon, sama sekali tidak menyadari mood Tao yang sedang dalam kondisi buruk. Bahkan sampai di dalam helikopter tadi pun Yixing sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Yixing menghela nafasnya. Dia tahu bahwa dalam keadaan dengan mood seperti ini, Tao tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan apapun.

Yixing menatap Jackson, "Jackson, apa yang terjadi dengan Tao? Kamu tidak membuat Tao marah dengan memperkosa Ozi kan?" Yixing berkata seperti itu karena sudah sering sekali Yixing mendapati Jackson sedang menatap Ozi dengan pandangan penuh nafsu -menurut Yixing-

Jackson hanya bisa mengutuk "Nyonya-nya" yang terhormat ini dalam hati. Jackson mengakui bahwa dia memang sering menatap boneka panda terkutuk milik Tao yang bernama Ozi itu, tapi bukan dengan pandangan nafsu, melainkan pandangan tajam yang di sertai hasrat ingin membunuh Ozi. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak cemburu melihat majikan mu begitu dekat dan perhatian terhadap benda mati seperti Ozi? Ozi di belikan bra harga mahal dan berlian, sementara Jackson? Puing-puing semvak saja tak pernah di berikan kepada Jackson. Jadi wajar dong kalau Jackson iri pada Ozi?

"Tidak nyonya, saya tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Tuan Tao memang sudah ber-mood buruk sejak keluar dari toilet di bandara tadi." sahut Jackson kalem. Ingin sekali Jackson menambahkan "Nyonya bodoh atau gila sih? Sudah jelas ozi itu benda mati, mana mungkin bisa di perkosa?" Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena sudah jelas Jackson masih membutuhkan pekerjaanya sebagai bodyguard di keluarga Junmyeon. Apalagi gajinya juga besar, kalau di rupiahkan 50juta sebulan -_-

Yixing mengelus dadanya lega begitu tahu kalau Jackson tidak memperkosa Ozi, benda mati berbentuk boneka panda -_-

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao ketika sebuah suara tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

"Luhan mamaaaaaaa" Yixing segera memberikan Tao kepada Jackson dan segera berlari menuju seorang pria lanjut usia yang ternyata adalah mama Yixing. Tao semakin cemberut akibat tindakan Yixing barusan. Poor Tao.

"Oh my daughter... Apakah suami mu menitipkan berlian yang mama pesan?" Luhan, sang mama, memeluk Yixing.

Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap datar sang mama, "Mama, Yixing ini pria. P.R.I.A. Dan apa-apaan itu, bukannya menanya kabar dahulu, Mama malah menanyakan berlian pesanan Mama. Memangnya mama gak rindu sama Yixing?" Yixing masang ekspresi sedihnya.

"Hehe Mama rindu kamu kok. Tapi Mama lebih rindu melihat berlian pesanan Mama." Luhan memandang Yixing polos.

"Ehem..." sebuah suara terdengar lagi.

"Eh.. Sehun papaaaaaaa.. Yixing rindu papa.." Yixing kembali histeris begitu melihat papanya, Zhang Sehun.

Sehun memandang Yixing penuh haru, kemudian memeluk Yixing, "Yixing papa rindu kamu, nak.. Ngomong-ngomong Junmyeon udah nitipin pesanan Papa, belum? Uang buat beli mobil yang Papa bilang kemarin loh~" Sehun memasang senyumannya

Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum miris meratapi nasibnya yang memiliki orang tua matre seperti Sehun dan Luhan.

"Oh jadi begini ya? Tao di cuekin? Jahat cekali kalian! Kalian tidak tau? Tao cakit.. Cakit hati di cuekin cepelti ini!" Tao datang menghampiri Luhan, Sehun, dan Yixing. Tangan kirinya di buat di pinggang. Sementara tangan kanannya menunjuk dadanya. Bisa dilihat muka Tao yang semakin cemberut. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Cup cup cup.. Cucu Grandpa ( kakek) jangan marah dong.. Cucu Grandpa kan udah gede .. Sini Grandpa gendong" Sehun segera membawa Tao ke dalam gendongannya. Tao memang dekat dengan Grandpa-nya, bahkan jika di suruh memilih antara Papa dan Grandpanya, Tao pasti lebih memilih Grandpa-nya.

Tao melipat kedua tangannya, dan bibirnya mengerucut imut. Ternyata kehadiran sang Grandpa belum bisa mengobati kekesalan Tao.

"Sudah lah, Pa. Tao moodnya sedang buruk. Nanti juga akan baik sendiri. Sekarang ayo kita ke rumah,.

.

.

Akhirnya Yixing, Tao dan pasangan kakek-nenek (HunHan) sampai juga di rumah keluarga HunHan.

"Yixiiiiiing~ kalian sudah sampai?" Kyungsoo, kakak kandung Yixing berstatus uke datang dan memeluk Yixing.

"Hahaha iya, ge~" Yixing menjawab ragu, takut bahwa respon yang di berikan Kyungsoo sama dengan respon yang di berikan HunHan tadi.

"Duh, Tao keponakan 'Om' ternyata udah gede ya.. Gemesin banget sih~" Kyungsoo mencubit pipi gembul Tao gemas. Sementara itu Tao semakin cemberut karena perlakuan Kyungsoo yang tidak berkepri-pipian.

"Eh, Tao jangan di ganggu dulu ya Ge. Tao sedang bad mood," ucap Yixing sambil mengelus bekas cubitan Kyungsoo di pipi Tao.

"Hm, oke. Baby Tao, 'Om' minta maaf ya. Oh ya Xing, kamu bawa boneka pororo berbaju EMAS pesanan gege kan?"

"Iya Xing, kamu bawa Krim pemutih kulit limited edition dari Italia yang aku pesan kan?" Kim Jongin, suami Kyungsoo yang terobsesi untuk memiliki kulit putih tiba-tiba datang dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menanyakan barang pesanannya.

Yixing hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum miris (lagi). Punya saudara matre memang menyakitkan, man!

"Sepertinya sedang ada tamu ya, Ge?" Yixing yang sudah mengobati rasa sakit di hatinya bertanya pada Kyungsoo begitu menyadari ada suara yang tidak di kenalnya berada di dalam rumah itu.

"Iya, Xing. Adiknya Jongin yang bernama Baekhyun datang dan ikut liburan ke sini bersama seme dan ke-2 anaknya. Ayo kita ke sana, kamu kan belum kenal sama mereka. Tao juga pasti senang punya teman baru."

"Tao, ayo 'Om' bawa ke tempat teman-teman kamu. Mereka sedang di kamar Xiumin gege. " Jongin menggendong Tao dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar anaknya, Kim Minseok atau Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama, Tao dan Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar Xiumin. Di sana terlihat seorang anak berpipi gembul sedang bermain mobil-mobilan bersama seorang anak berwajah kotak.

"Papa.. Itu siapa? Kok mukanya cemberut sih?" Xiumin memandang Tao sinis. Bukannya Xiumin tidak mengenal Tao, tapi Xiumin bersikap seperti itu karena melihat anak berwajah kotak di sebelahnya memandang Tao tanpa berkedip. Hell, Xiumin cemburu, bro.

"Umin sayang.. Masa Umin lupa sih sama Tao? Ini Tao anaknya Om Yixing dan Om Junmyeon"

"Huh?" Xiumin melipat kedua tangannya pertanda kesal. Sementara itu Tao tidak begitu mengacuhkan ucapan Xiumin, dia sudah asyik bercengkerama dengan Ozi.

"Papa pergi dulu. Ingat, jangan nakal sama Tao ya." Jongin keluar dari kamar itu dan sebelumnya menyempatkan diri mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

Sekarang hanya ada Xiumin, Tao, dan anak berwajah kotak tadi di dalam kamar Xiumin. Xiumin semakin menatap Tao kesal karena anak berwajah kotak tadi malah datang menghampiri Tao yang sedang bermain dengan Ozi di atas tempat tidur Xiumin.

"Hai.. Nama kamu siapa? Nama aku Jongdae.." sang anak berwajah kotak berumur 5 tahun yang bernama Jongdae itu datang dan menelungkupkan dirinya di samping Tao. Tangannya terjulur ingin berjabat tangan dengan Tao.

Hening, tidak ada respon yang di berikan Tao. Jongdae kemudian berpikir keras, 'kira-kira apa ya yang bisa membuat anak manis ini bicara padaku?'

"Hai.. Boneka kamu cantik sekali.. Siapa nama boneka mu? " Jongdae mulai mencoba menerapkan jurus modusnya.

Tao menatap Jongdae begitu Jongdae menyebut Ozi cantik. "Oji.. Nama boneka Tao itu Oji"

Jongdae tersenyum senang, tidak perlu bertanya lagi, Tao sudah memberi tahu namanya bersamaaan dengan nama boneka panda miliknya.

Tak lama keduanya mulai bermain bersama, tanpa memperhatikan wajah Xiumin yang memandang mereka Jongdae dan Tao dengan pandangan menusuk.

BRAK!

Tao, Xiumin dan Chen yang kaget mendengar suara itu kemudian mengalihkan seluruh pandangannya dan menemukan dari mana asalnya suara itu, ternyata dari kamar mandi di kamar Xiumin. Tao semakin kaget melihat siapa yang keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Jongdae datang menghampiri anak lelaki yang mendobrak pintu tadi.

"Kacamata hyung jatuh ke closet.." bocah berumur 6 tahun itu yang ternyata kakak laki-laki Jongdae memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Sabal ya, Klis hyung. Nanti kita suluh Chan Papa dan Baek Mama buat beli kacamata Klis Hyung tadi" Jongdae menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris, mencoba menghibur Kris. Kris memang hobby sekali memakai kacamata gaya, bahkan seperti tadi saat Kris ingin poop di kamar mandi Xiumin pun Kris tidak mau melepas kacamatanya sama sekali.

"Hey, kamu olang belkaca mata di toilet bandala (bandara) tadi? Kamu kan yang tadi mau menculi (mencuri) kacamata (read: bra) milik Oji?" suara marah dari si mungil Tao langsung menyadarkan Kris bahwa ternyata ada orang selain mereka di sana. Dan seperti reaksi Tao tadi, Kris juga kaget dan langsung marah melihat ada Tao di sana, bocah yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di toilet saat di bandara Incheon tadi.

"Hei bocah cadel! Sudah ku bilang aku bukan ingin mencuri bra milik boneka jelek mu itu! Aku hanya-"

"Cudah, jangan banyak omong. Tao cudah lihat dengan mata kepala Tao cendili. Dan Oji juga cudah belcelita sama Tao kalau kamu mau menculinya waktu Tao dan Oji di dalam Helokoptel (Helikopter). Kamu mengaku caja (saja) penculi jelek!" Tao memandang Kris garang, kedua tangannya di letakkan di pinggangnya. Memangnya boneka bisa berbicara, ya? -_-

Xiumin dam Jongdae yang melihat pertengkaran Kris dan Tao hanya bisa diam tidak tahu mau berbuat apa. Mereka saja tidak tahu apa penyebab Kris dan Tao berkelahi. Ada yang mengatakan kacamata, dan ada juga yang mengatakan bra. Hah, Jongdae dan Xiumin sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Aku memang tidak mencuri, bocah cadel " Kris yang merasa tidak mencuri pun mulai marah di tuduh seperti itu oleh Tao.

"Cudah, jangan bohong. Cekalang ayo ikut sama Tao, kamu haluc mempeltanggungjawabkan pelbuatan mu di hadapan Icing (Yixing) Mommy." Tao mengambil tangan Kris, namun langsung di tepis oleh Kris.

"Tidak mau! Kris tidak mencuri, dan Kris juga tidak menghamili anak orang seperti yang di televisi, jadi Kris tidak akan mempertanggungjawabkan apa-apa!" ucapan Kris sedikit melenceng.

"Cepat ikut Tao!" Tao mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Cepat!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Jongdae, ayo bantu Tao untuk membawa olang jelek ini ke hadapan Mommy Icing. Pegang tangan kanannya!" perintah Tao.

"Jongdae, jangan mau melaksanakan perintahnya! Hyung tidak mencuri." Kris mencoba menahan Jongdae yang kini mencoba untuk melaksanakan perintah Tao barusan.

"Jongdae, kalau kamu macih mau belteman cama Tao, ayo cepat bantu Tao!" ancam Tao.

"Jongdae, kamu adik hyung, kan? Jangan dengarkan perintah bocah cadel ini!"

Jongdae pun semakin bingung harus menuruti perkataan Tao atau Kris. Di satu sisi Jongdae yakin Kris tidak mungkin mencuri, sementara di sisi lain, Jongdae ingin membantu Tao, karena menurut Jongdae ini adalah kesempatan Jongdae untuk mencari perhatian dari Tao. Yah, ternyata Jongdae bocah yang lebih pendek dari Tao itu telah jatuh cinta pada Tao sejak pandangan pertama tadi.

"Maaf ya, Klis hyung. Tapi Jongdae lebih pelcaya pada Tao" ujar Jongdae, dan kemudian memegang tangan kiri Kris dengan erat agar Kris tidak kabur. "Tao, ayo kita bawa penjahat ini..!"

Tao tersenyum senang dan kemudian menyeret tubuh Kris agar di bawa ke hadapan Yixing.

"Tidaaaak! Lepaskan aku! Dasar adik durhaka!" Kris mencoba memberontak dari genggaman Tao dan Jongdae, tapi pastinya tidak berhasil sama sekali.

.

.

..

Para orang tua dari bocah-bocah itu sedang asyik bercengkerama di ruang tengah. Yixing ternyata sudah bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Buahahaha... Jadi anak mu suka menyusu di dada boneka, Xing? Dan sering memakaikan bonekanya kacamata yang sebenarnya adalah Bra? Hahaha ini lucu sekali" ujar salah seorang pria bernama Wu Chanyeol .

Yixing hanya tersenyum terpaksa, tentu saja Yixing tersinggung mengetahui anaknya di tertawakan seperti itu.

Baekhyun yang menyadari ekspresi Yixing pun menyikut perut suaminya itu pelan, "Jangan begitu Yeol.. Anak kita si Kris juga punya kebiasaan aneh kok. Kamu tahu Xing, anakku yang sulung bernama Kris juga punya kebiasaan aneh. Dia selalu memakai kacamata gaya kemana dan kapan pun dia berada. Mau itu makan, mandi, atau pun tidur, dia selalu memakai kacamata gaya itu. Bahkan poop pun harus memakai kacamata juga."

"HAHAHAHAHA BERARTI KALAU MAU NGUPIL PAKE KACAMATA JUGA DONG?!" Sekarang gantian Yixing yang tertawa keras, sepertinya Yixing ingin balas dendam pada Chanyeol yang tadi mentertawakan anak semata wayangnya, Tao.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya memandang Yixing datar, sambil membatin 'sialan' yang ditujukan pada Yixing.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Lepaskan!" Yixing dan pasangan ChanBaek mengalihkan pandangan mereka begitu mendengar sebuah suara berat yang berteriak-teriak.

"Ya ampun Kris! Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju Kris yang saat ini masih di pegang erat oleh Tao dan Jongdae.

"Huweee, Mama... Tolongin Kris, Mama.. Mereka bilang Kris mencuri.." Kris menangis. Tangannya terasa sangat sakit karena di genggam erat oleh Tao dan Jongdae.

Baekhyun hanya mengangakan mulutnya melihat ekspresi Kris, 'Kris menangis? Sejak kapan Kris mau menangis? Dan apa-apaan itu, setahu ku Kris sangat kuat, bahkan dia pernah membanting anak tetangganya yang bernama Changmin hanya karena Changmin memegang kepala Kris. Padahal Changmin jauh lebih besar dari Kris, umur Changmin saja sudah 12 tahun. Masa melawan 2 bocah itu saja Kris tidak bisa?' batin Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tao, kamu kenapa sayang? Kenapa Tao pegang tangan bocah ini?" tanya Yixing sambil menunjuk Kris dan Jongdae bergantian.

"Mereka berdua anakku, Xing. Jadi ini anakmu yang bernama Tao itu? Tao yang suka memakaikan bra ke bonekanya? Yang suka menyusu di dada boneka itu juga ya?" Sindir Baekhyun.

"Iya, ini Tao. Dan yang mana di antara mereka anakmu yang suka memakai kacamata bahkan di saat poop itu?" sindir Yixing tak mau kalah.

"Mamaaa cepat suruh Jongdae dan bocah cadel ini untuk melepaskan Kris.! " ujar Kris kesal.

"Tidak bica! Kamu itu penculi! Jadi haluc di adili dulu!" bentak Tao.

Yixing dan Baekhyun hanya bisa bingung mendengar ucapan 2 bocah itu.

"Sudah sudah. Sekarang Tao dan Jongdae lepaskan tangan kalian dulu. Lihat tangan Kris sudah merah." Chanyeol menghampiri Kris, Tao, dan Jongdae. Lalu melepaskan tangan Tao dan Jongdae dari tangan Kris. "Sekarang mari kita ke ruang tamu, nanti Kris dan Tao bisa menceritakan semuanya" lanjut Chanyeol bijak.

Mereka kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu, Tao duduk di pangkuan Yixing. Wajahnya masih tetap cemberut.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa?" pasangan kakek-nenek (HunHan) yang sudah ikut bergabung akhirnya membuka suara.

Tao turun dari pangkuan Yixing, kemudian bocah berumur 4 tahun itu menghampiri Granpa-nya dan duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

"Glandpa~ Dia penculi, tadi sewaktu Tao di kamal mandi di bandala, dia menculi kacamata milik Oji, Glandpa (Grandpa) " ujar Tao sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kris.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak mencuri." bantah Kris

"Bohong, dia bohong Glanpa .Dia menculi!"

"Baiklah, Granpa tidak tahu siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah. Sekarang Ayo ceritakan kepada Grandpa yang sebenarnya. Dan cerita lah dengan jujur"

"Waktu Tao mau bawa Oji popp ke kamal mandi, Tao beltemu dengan bocah ini Glanpa, waktu itu dia cedang mempelbaiki cecuatu di camping Tao. Dia teluc (terus) ngeliat-liat ke alah (arah) Tao dan OjI, Glanpa. Tiba-tiba pelut Tao cakit. Tao macuk ke toilet, dan Tao lupa membawa Oji. Cetelah Tao kelual dali toilet, Tao melihat dia memegang Oji, dan Oji tidak punya kacamata lagi Glanpa, dan di tangan bocah ini juga ada satu buah bellian (berlian) yang ada di kacamata Oji. Pacti (pasti) dia yang telah menculi kacamata Oji!" cerita Tao dengan menggebu-gebu.

Yixing melihat ke arah Ozi yang ada di pangkuan Tao, dia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi Ozi tidak memakai bra. Dan Yixing mengambil kesimpulan bahwa itulah penyebab Tao menjadi Bad mood sedari tadi.

"Benarkah itu Kris? Benar kalau kamu mencuri bra milik boneka Tao?" sang Mama dari Kris memandang Kris tajam.

"Tidak Mama. Kris tidak mencuri. Waktu itu Kris sedang memperbaiki kancing celana Kris yang rusak. Tiba-tiba bocah cadel ini masuk dan mendekat ke arah Kris. Kris heran kenapa bonekanya memakai Bra, tapi bocah ini mengatakan kacamata. Dia juga terus berbicara sendiri dengan bonekanya, jadi Kris ngelihatin mereka terus deh. Dan ketika bocah ini masuk ke kamar mandi, dia tidak membawa bonekanya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang tante-tante, dia mendekat ke arah boneka milik Tao. Kris pikir tante itu adalah Mamanya bocah ini, tante itu membuka bra milik boneka Tao, sehingga ada sesuatu yang terlepas dari Bra boneka itu. Tante itu langsung berlari membawa Bra milik boneka Tao dan membuang boneka panda ini ke lantai. Kris pun mengambil boneka itu dan sesuatu yang terlepas dari Bra itu tadi. Tiba-tiba bocah ini keluar dari dalam toilet dan langsung memukul dan mengatakan aku pencuri Mom. Ya sudah, Kris langsung kabur saja deh."

"Nah, Tao dengar sendiri kan dari Kris, kalau bukan Kris yang ngambil? Tapi yang mengambil itu adalah tante-tante." 'Lagian ngapain juga sih membuat Berlian di Bra seperti itu, huh berlebihan. Dasar orang kaya' tambah Baekhyun sewot di dalam hatinya.

"Tapi Tao yakin dia penculinya. Wajahnya caja cepelti olang jahat" sahut Tao polos membuat Kris membulatkan matanya ingin keluar.

"Tao sayang, tidak baik menuduh orang sembarangan. Soal kacamata Ozi, relakan saja ya, hitung-hitung itu sebagai amal nak. Kita orang kaya, beratus-ratus seperti kacamata Ozi pun sanggup kita beli. Jadi ikhlaskan saja, ya sayang." ucap Yixing sambil mengelus rambut milik Tao yang lembut.

"Oh iya ya Mom, kita kan olang kaya. Mereka pasti olang miskin yang belum pelnah melihat bellian (berlian) cepelti yang dikatakan daddy kemalin. Tao ikhlas deh" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisMinChen hanya bisa memandang Ibu dan anak itu sambil mendumel di dalam hati seperti ini, "Dasar orang kaya songong, sukurin tuh berlian lu hilang!"

"Nah, sekarang Tao mandi dulu ya, sayang. Jackson, tolong ambilkan sabun susu di koper tadi. Jangan lupa handuk sutra dan perlengkapan mandi yang di belikan Tuan Junmyeon kemarin di Jerman," ucap Yixing. What the hell, emang handuk sutra bisa menyerap air ya? -_-

"Baik, nyonya. Perintah dilaksanakan".

Lagi-lagi pasangan HunHan, KaiSoo ChanBaek dan KrisMinChen hanya bisa mendumel di dalam hati mereka.

.

.

.

Yixing kemudian membawa Tao mandi di kamar mandi. Sementara itu di ruang tengah masih tertinggal pasangan ChanBaek dan beserta Kris dan Jongdae.

"Mama, pokoknya Mama dan Papa harus beliin kacamata lagi buat Kris." Kris ternyata masih sedih memikirkan kacamatanya yang jatuh ke kloset tadi. Bibir Kris maju ke depan, dan kakinya di hentak-hentakkan ke lantai. Hal itu mengundang tatapan horor di wajah ChanBaek dan Chen. Sejak kapan Kris manja begini?

"Aduh nanti kita belikan ya, sayang. Tapi jangan sekarang," ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Tidak mau. Kris mau sekarang!"

"Tapi Mama dan Papa lagi tidak punya uang nih, kamu kan tahu kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berbisik.

Kris mengangguk. Dia tahu sekali apa yang menjadi alasan keluarganya liburan di rumah keluarga HunHan. Selain karena uang dan fasilitas milik ChanBaek yang sedang di sita oleh orangtua Chanyeol, Kris juga punya misi khusus yang di berikan oleh keluarga HunHan.

"Pokoknya Kris tidak peduli. Mama dan Papa harus membelikan Kris kacamata lagi. Kris mau kacamata! Huweeee..." Kris menangis dan semakin membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangakan mulutnya melihat tindakan Kris barusan.

"Sayang udah belikan saja kacamata buat Kris," perintah Chanyeol

"Aku mau saja membelikan Kris kacamata, tapi kita tidak punya uang, bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol.

"Tapi di dompet mu kan masih ada uang?"

"Itu uang jaga-jaga, siapa tahu aja Yixing mengajakku ke salon. Masa aku tidak punya uang? Malu dong!" seru Baekhyun sewot.

"Huweee, Kris mau kacamata! Kris mau kacamata!" Kris semakin menguatkan tangisannya, sehingga suara tangisannya yang kuat itu terdengar di telinga Tao yang sedang mandi.

Tao tersenyum senang, "Ini saatnya Tao belbuat kebaikan, lagi pula tadi Tao cudah menuduh Klis cembalangan, jadi Tao akan membelikan (memberikan) cecuatu cebagai pelmintaan maaf." batin Tao.

.

.

.

.

Kris membuka matanya pelan, karena kelelahan akibat menangis tadi akhirnya Kris tertidur diatas sofa.

"Huh... Kenapa Kris gak bisa lihat apa-apa? Mata Kris jadi buta ya karena nggak pakai kacamata?" Kris meraba wajahnya, dan dia kaget merasakan sesuatu seperti kain mentupi matanya.

"Apa ini?" Kris melepas paksa kain yang di wajahnya dan begitu matanya terbuka, Kris membulatkan mata dan mulutnya begitu tahu apa jenis benda itu.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT BRA DI MATAKUUUUU?!" Kris berteriak histeris. Matanya melirik ke sofa di sampingnya, dan dia menemukan Tao dan Chen sedang menunduk takut. "WOI BOCAH CADEL! PASTI KAMU KAN YANG MEMBUAT BRA INI DI MATAKU!" bentak Kris.

Tao menundukkan wajahnya, air matanya sudah mau jatuh karena di bentak Kris, wajah Tao pun sudah mulai pucat.

"JAWAB AKU, BOCAH CADEL!"

"Hiks.. Kenapa Klis malah (marah)? Tao kan cuma mau membelikan (memberikan) Klis kacamata. Hiks.. Tadi Tao dengal (dengar) kalau Klis menangis kalena minta kacamata balu (baru).. Jadi Tao belikan (berikan) caja kacamata Oji untuk Klis.." Tao mulai menangis menerima respon dari Kris barusan. Sementara itu Chen mencoba menenangkan Tao dengan cara mengelus pundak Tao. Sekalian mencuri kesempatan juga sih.

Kris membulatkan matanya (lagi). "Astagaaaa.. Dasar sudah cadel, bodoh pula! Yang aku maksud itu kacamata beneran, bukan kacamata jadi-jadian seperti punya boneka mu ini, bocah cadel!" Kris membanting Bra milik Oji yang di berikan Tao tadi. Berlian yang ada di Bra itu langsung lepas dan berhamburan.

"Kau dengar ya bocah cadel. Mulai sekarang kita musuh! MUSUH! Chen kau juga harus memilih memihak pada Tao atau Kris Hyung! Cepat jawab, Chen!"

Chen terdiam. Dia memandang Tao yang masih menangis terisak di sampingnya, kemudian memandang Kris yang sedang menatap tajam Chen. Chen kembali di lema. "Baiklah, maafkan Chen ya Klis Hyung, tapi Chen memilih Tao."

"Oke baiklah Chen, berarti mulai sekarang kau juga musuhku." Kris pergi meninggalkan Chen dan Tao di sofa itu.

"Hiks hiks..." Tao masih menangis.

"Tao sayang, jangan menangis lagi dong. Chen jadi sedih melihat Tao belsedih" Chen mengusap air mata Tao sambil memasang wajah sedih *pura-pura*.

"Huweee Chen gege, Tao cedih cekali.. Klis jadi malah cama Tao.. Padahalkan Tao cuma mau belbuat baik pada Klis ge.." Tao memeluk Chen melampiaskan kesedihannya. Sementara itu Chen bersorak senang karena di peluk anak manis seperti Tao.

"Sudah sudah jangan menangis lagi. Ingat, sekalang Tao sudah menjadi musuh Klis hyung. Chen gege akan melindungi Tao dali kejahatan Klis Hyung." ucap Chen percaya diri dengan kemampuannya.

"Benalkah kalau Klis gege akan belbuat jahat pada Tao?" Tao memandang Chen penasaran.

"Iya, Klis Hyung itu jahat sekali. Chen akan membantu Tao"

"Telima kacih, Chen gege~" Tao memeluk Chen lagi dan Chen matanya semakin berlove-love karena di peluk Tao.

Kedua bocah itu masih berpelukan tanpa menyadari seorang pria berstatus sebagai Mama Chen dan Kris sedang berjalan mengendap-endap sambil memunguti Berlian yang tercecer saat di lempar Kris tadi. "

"Hihihi lumayan nih, berlian ini kan mahal, cukup buat membeli kacamata Kris dan eyeliner limited edition kemarin" Begitulah pikiran nista yang ada di otak Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Huft akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga * lap air mata*

Maaf banget ya, updatenya udah lama banget. Ini udah lama selesai, tetapi author kurang percaya diri dan akhirnya ngeremake lagi berkali-kali. Sekedar memberitahu, Jackson yang di ff ini adalah Jackson GOT7, Jae terharu ngeliat moment persahabatan Jackson dan baby Tao di Idol Olympic, jadi itulah alasan Jae masukin Jackson di ff nista ini..

Oh ya dari pada kalian panggil aku dengan sebutan thor atau author, lebih baik call me 'Jae' aja, atau kalau boleh kalian bisa memanggil dengan sebutan kakak atau adik. Umur Jae sekarang 18 tahun..

.

.

Buat yang nanya Jae dapat ide dari mana, walau malu tapi Jae mau kok mengakuinya. Ide ini muncul pas ngelihat bibi di rumah lagi nyetrika baju. Nah, Jae sama adik-adik Jae lagi ngumpul dan bermain lempar-lemparan di samping Bibi.. Tiba-tiba adik Jae yang cowok ngelempar Jae pakai Bra, nah mulai deh acara lempar-lemparan pakai Bra. Setelah capek bermain, adik Jae yang cewek tiba-tiba datang sambil bawa boneka beruangnya, yah kemudian muncul deh ide gila buat merias boneka itu pakai Bra... Nah kemudian muncul deh ide gila membuat ff seperti ini *blush*

.

.

.

Buat yang nge-PM Jae dan minta HunTao moment, Jae minta maaf banget ya, Jae gak mau buat mereka jadi couple di sini, jadi Jae buat moment mereka melalui hubungan Kakek-Cucu gak apa-apakan?

.

.

Jae gak nyangka respon kalian begitu luar biasa sama FF gaje ini, padahal Jae nggak percaya diri banget waktu publish ini FF. Tapi melihat respon kalian, Jae jadi semakin percaya diri walau sempat ngedown lagi.

.

.

Jae ngucapin terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah mereview, follow dan favorite-kan ff ini. Jae jadi semakin semangat membaca review dari kalian.

.

.

Dan buat sequel dari ff "I'm Another Guy" sebenarnya Jae udah buat menjadi beberapa chapter, tapi Jae baca di review kalian ada yang nggak kuat ngeliat KrisBaek kalau ff nya di buat sequel. KrisBaek memang muncul di beberapa Chapter, tapi chapter berikutnya sampai ending pasti berisi KrisTao. Jae juga nggak mau kok kalau Kris sama uke lain.

.

.

Udah cukup dulu cuap-cuap dari Jae.. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya ^^

.

.

.


End file.
